‘WA 2’ (seedling designation T19-17-3-9427) originated from a seed collected in 1994 from fruit of the ‘Splendour’ cultivar. The male parent is ‘Gala’. The germinated seedling was grown in a greenhouse at Wenatchee, Wash. during the summer of 1995. In September 1995, a bud from the seedling was budded to M9 rootstock and the resulting tree was planted in the evaluation orchard at Wenatchee, Wash. in the spring of 1997. Fruit from the originally budded ‘WA 2’ tree were evaluated in 2000 and 2001. Second generation trees were produced by chip-budding to M9 rootstock Fall of 2002 and the resulting trees planted at three locations in Washington State in 2004 near Chelan, Wash., Chelan County; near Wenatchee, Wash., Douglas County; and near Basin City, Wash., Franklin County. Fruit from the second generation trees at all three orchard locations were compared to that of the originally budded tree in 2005, 2006, 2007, and 2008, and found to be essentially similar to that of the originally budded tree.